Pinkie pie's evil turn!
by Katrina the demon tamer
Summary: Pinkie Pie a joyful pony who lives in Eqeustria is acting strange, and her friends have noticed. Will they find out what's wrong in time? Is her problem just a sickness or is it something worse. The only way to find out is through reading this and a click of a button. A freaky trip through the eye's of you favorite ponies is through this story read if you dare.
1. The Begining

_Pinkie Pie's Evil Turn!_

Authors Note: This is not mine my friend is writing it and I'm just posting it for her. Hope you like it she needs the complements on her writing. Enjoy the story.

Chapter One-The beginning-POV:

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong." The city bell tolled in Equestria. I lay in bed and moan at the little sun light that has slithered its way into the room. They laid on my face and turned to get away only to find out that, I was at the edge of the bed. With that I fell on the floor with a thump. My small quilt cocooned around me and I struggled to escape its entrapment of me. As soon as I got out I trotted to my mirror "your disgusting" I say to my reflection. I put on my eyeliner, and brush my hair to look like my original self, not that I like it. I hate my original self it is so gross and chipper. However, I must keep everyone fooled for a while longer. Suddenly there was a knock on my door, and whoever it was that knocked came in. With the sudden bright light I couldn't see. After the blurry vision passed I was greeted by a smiling Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight" I yell while jumping up and down repeatedly.


	2. The Notice

_Pinkie Pie's Evil Turn!_Twilight's pov:

I stared and smiled at Pinkie she's been acting weird lately especially around Rainbow Dash it's like she isn't as happy as she used to be. I look down at the thought of Pinkie leaving me and the other girls, Pinkie then stopped jumping "hey what's wrong" Pinkie said putting a hoof around my shoulders. "It's nothing," I muttered. "Hey the girls are waiting for us outside" I said pushing her hoof from my back. "Really what's the occasion" Pinkie asked, "you'll see" I said starting to walk out of her dirty home and into the fast moving streets. Pinkie Pie followed Fluttershy who was waiting outside leaned against a tree

talking to the birds. "Wait where's Rainbow Dash?" I coughed.

Rainbow Dash's POV:

I fly fast through the sky dodging obstacles Rarity and Apple Jack are waiting in the forest getting things ready and Rarity forgot the picnic basket. I see Pinkie Pie's candy shop and forget to slow down lost in thought I ram my hoofs into Pinkie's face. Blood drips on my legs and we both fall to the ground with great impact I get up sore from the fall "I'm so sorry Pinkie, are you ok?" I say tears filling my eyes "I'm fine!" she yelled getting up quickly and wiping the blood from her right cheek a chill ran down my spine "she sounded so angry and the look in her eyes was unforgettable" I whispered to myself. "Shall we go" Twilight said trying to lighten the mood "sure" Pinkie said walking with Twilight towards the forest. What was wrong with Pinkie not only was her personality different but she looked different her face looked drained and pale and her hair was oily and gray I worried for Pinkie sometimes. "Come on Rainbow Dash!" Twilight growled "coming!" I shout running to catch up we arrive soon at the picnic area. It's great to see Rarity and Apple Jack working together for once even though they give each other the stink eye every once and a while Twilight covered Pinkies eyes "huh?" pinkie cried " it's a surprise" Twilight said joyfully as we walked over to the picnic area.


	3. the Actions

_Pinkie Pie's Evil Turn!_Chapter Three- Pinkamena:_Rarity's POV:_

The girls had finally arrived at the picnic area. Apple Jack then pulled out a multi-colored cake and lit four small candles "we're ready!" Apple Jack yelled, Twilight quickly uncovered Pinkie's eyes "happy birthday!" we all chanted but Pinkie had no expression she was not smiling or frowning. She just had this boring unfashionable look on her face. "Oh," Pinkie said, walking towards the red and white, checkered blanket. "Oh, what's that supposed to mean? I put together this marvelous picnic and she repays me with oh!" I said to myself Pinkie Pie sat on the blanket as did the other ponies. "Oh darling I almost forgot!" I said pulling out a well wrapped present out of the picnic basket, and handing it to her. Pinkie grabbed the gift and unpeeled the sparkly red paper, revealing a beautiful pink dress. Pinkie yelped in excitement "thank you!" Pinkie yelled admiring the dress, suddenly the wind grew stronger and made the trees whisper. Dark clouds covered the blue sky. I stared in awe; I felt a rain droplet fall on my fur. "uhgg, it's raining!" I cried it wasn't long before the rain poured down on us. We all packed up and headed towards shelter. We walked through the forest the wet trees looked black and I was almost sobbing for there was mud all over my hooves "I hate mud!" I growled.

Pinkie Pie's POV: It started to rain on our picnic but I was sort of happy to leave. Finally after what seemed like hours of walking we reached the warm greeting lights of Eqestria. Every body said their good byes and started to walk home." Are you going to be alright Pinkie?" Twilight asked "sure why wouldn't I be?" I said smiling rain droplets running down my cheeks as if I was crying. "Alright," Twilight said and trotted off looking unsure. "Excuse me," a small voice called I turned around to reveal a small gray Pegasus "letter for miss Pinkamena," she said handing me a letter that looked soaked. "It's Pinkie Pie and thank you," I said taking the letter "my name's Derpy Hooves and this is my daughter Dinkie," Derpy explained. A small grayish – purplish Philly unicorn poked it's head out of one of Derpy's mail bags "hi," Dinkie said shyly. "Derpy would you and Dinkie like to come to my house for a cupcake, it's so wet outside!" I suggested pointing to the well lit candy shop across the street. "Ok, I just got done with my deliveries and would love a cupcake" Derpy said starting to walk towards my home "great" I yelped. We walked to the front door of my house and wiped our hooves on the welcome mat. Derpy walked in first I followed and quietly locked the door behind me. "So, where are the cupcakes?" Derpy asked I walked over to the counter and pushed the few cupcakes I had baked down "oh, seems we're all out we'll have to go down to the cellar," I said trying not to look suspicious "ok," Derpy said sounding uneasy. I opened the cellar door Derpy walked towards the dark room when Dinkie jumped out of Derpy's mail bag "wait I want to stay here!" Dinkie said. Me and Derpy exchanged looks "well alright," I said slightly frowning. Dinkie stayed in the candy shop and me and Derpy walked down to the cellar the stairs squeaked as we walked. I turned on the cellar light it flickered a bit at first and the darkness fled the room showing sparkly spider webs the door slammed behind us shaking the wooden stairs. We reached the bottom revealing a counter with cupcakes on it and many tools you would find in a shed a chain saw, scalping knife, wire cutters and more. I handed Derpy two cupcakes "thank you!" she exclaimed "I'll bring Dinkie her cupcake," Derpy said starting to go up the stairs but I noticed her wings. I always wanted wings to fly among the Pegasus was my greatest dream like Rainbow Dash I respected her so much. "why don't you just take them," a child's voice said. "Who are you? We're closed" I said look to the side of you the child's voice continued I looked to my side to see my casted shadow. " I am your shadow," the voice whispered I looked in the mirror my hair had matted to my head and was strait " I am pinkamena," the voice said briefly giggling "and those wings are yours!" the voice growled and turned to an angry woman "take them now!". Quickly I grabbed the wire cutters and plunged them into Derpy's back blood splattered all over the cellar walls she let out a small cry she twisted her head and looked at me "why Pinkie Pie?" Derpy asked I then started stabbing her repeatedly until her body went limp. "O God, what have I done?" I said staring at my blood stained hooves tears soaked my face. "Mom?" a small voice called I turned around to see Dinkie her face filled with fear "Dinkie this isn't what it looks like." I said trying to cover Derpy's lifeless body but Dinkie had already seen the condition her mother was in she screamed and ran up the stairs. "Wait Dinkie!" I yelled following her, and without another word I grabbed Dinkie's horn and stabbed her with the wire cutters Dinkie began to cry her eyes opened she stared at me "Stop Pinkie Pie, please," the young Philly begged. "I'm sorry," I said as Dinkie struggled from my grasp "kill her!" the woman's voice screamed and without thinking I plunged the wire cutters into her chest her eyes finally closed. The wall sunk in I fell to the ground feeling helpless. But, something strange ran through my chest. "Was I enjoying killing?" I asked myself. 


End file.
